


soulmates

by sherrybaby



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, M/M, Reddie, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, hfriuahfuaihfuafbgeaonfheuoi, i do not like this lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrybaby/pseuds/sherrybaby
Summary: prompt: soulmate au in which the first words your soulmate says to you are tattooed on your skin and Eddie has lived his entire life with the phrase “is that a fucking fanny pack?” on him forever.





	soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This is the short and sweet version, but i have a longer version with more detail and backstory if anyone is interested in that. HUGE thanks to everyone who gave me feedback. I hope I’ve done the prompt justice.

eddie kaspbrak sighed, looking in the mirror, and tried to flatten his cowlick down once more.

_‘well… this is as good as its gonna get.’_

he stared at his unmarked body in the mirror, wondering when the words would come, if they’d be from someone he already knew, or someone he had yet to met; and just where they would appear.

it was sort of an unspoken rule that the words would only appear if the soulmates were touching- the speaker making contact, more specifically. the grownups kept this secret so the kids wouldn’t run around grabbing onto strangers, or giving someone the burden of wearing a vulgar phrase for the world to see. of course, everyone figured it out anyways.

there was no age limit to finding your soulmate; some found them as early as three or four years old. others lived their entire lives without finding anyone. eddie was beginning to wonder if this was his case.

* * *

“‘oh yeah?” well  _your_ mom is so fucking-”

eddie groaned loudly, drowning out the rest of the insult.

“is there a problem over there?” the voice called out.a ripple of laughter flowed through the students. eddie glared at the boy, the tip of his ears reddening; he pulled his inhaler from his fanny pack and took a puff. he was not in the mood to get worked up over some asshole.

eddie had rolled his eyes so much at the obnoxious boy in algebra class, he was beginning to worry they’d get stuck pointed at the ceiling. another uproar of laughter from the corner sent eddie’s eyes wandering across the classroom before landing on mike. mike raised his eyebrows, shaking his head and turned his hands slightly upwards in a ‘fucking really?’ gesture. eddie tilted his head in agreement before turning back to his work.

“hey! wait up!’ eddie ignored the voice calling behind him as he walked him. it sounded vaguely familiar but it wasn’t one of his friends. ‘it probably isn’t even for me’

“hey!’ the person was closer now.

suddenly eddie was spun around by his shoulders and face to face with the boy from algebra. the boy grinned, his eyes magnified by his glasses, his brown hair unruly. it offered a sort of i-woke-up-like-this charm.

“what.” eddie said, rather than asked. the boy took a step back, still grinning.

“that was some of my best material today in class and you didn’t even care.”

“why would i? you were being fucking obnoxious, i couldn’t concentrate,” eddie folded his arms and glared at the taller boy.

“its part of my charm,” he grinned. “richie tozier’s the name and insults is my game,” he extended a hand out. eddie glared at it. richie’s smile faltered slightly.  
“what.” eddie said again.

“look, i just want to”- eddie saw richie’s hand coming again and tried to side step it but failed, richie’s hand cupped the back of eddie’s neck

“holy shit. is that a fucking fanny pack?”

eddie shrugged his hand off

“so fucking what” he spat, the turned around and stalked off.

* * *

eddie’s shrieks were so loud they could be heard two streets over. there, written on the back of his neck  _in plain sight_  were the words

_holy shit. is that a fucking fanny pack_

he was enraged. he was livid. he was going to kill richie. but not before he grabbed a hoodie.

all day he spent fuming, hoping to god that no one would ask about his attire in 85+ weather. of course, mike did. he laughed so hard he cried. he double over in giggle fits every time he saw eddie, which, given their schedules was a lot. then he told the rest of the group. stan gave eddie a sympathetic pat but didn’t conceal his grin nearly enough. eddie fumed even more.

in algebra class, richie sat on his desk, nearly bouncing in anticipation. he smiled widely and raised a hand as eddie walked in

“hey, eds!” was all he got out before eddie attacked him. he grabbed him by the shoulders, his hands slipping under richie’s sleeves.

“tozier you fucking asshole i’ve been waiting my entire life to meet my soulmate and it’s you and your first words to me were about a fucking fanny pack and now i’ve got  _this”-_ he ripped off the hood with one hand- “on my fucking neck for the  _rest of my life_  i can’t believe you did this to me”

you could hear a pen drop. richie stared wide eyed at the smaller boy who was now panting with anger. richie reached for eddie’s fanny pack,afraid he’d worked himself up into an attack. he grabbed the inhaler and offered it to the boy.

“i think you need this.”

“are you  _fucking_  kidding me?” eddie asked, but finally releasing his death grip on richie’s arms. he snatched the inhaler, taking a puff. after he had calmed down, he looked at richie.

“you’re not mad? i mean… that’s on you forever.”

“hell no! i love it! maybe i can win a contest: most words in a soulmate tattoo.”

eddie rolled his eyes, something he would find himself doing constantly over the year, but with more and more affection each time.

* * *

later on, at dinner parties, they’d be asked about their tattoos, and richie would proudly whip his shirt off and display his before planting a kiss on eddie’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at beepbeep-trashmouth on tumblr


End file.
